Cake Walk
by Magicians Hat
Summary: when Link comes to his new job he suspects nothing more than some cupcakes. but will he find true love also? wow. i suck at summaries more than i thought. 1ST FANFIC! NO FLAMES!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: i do not own zelda. if i did, things would be a LOT different. like, for example, Zelda would have BLOND HAIR, which people seem to think is BRUNETTE.**

**Zelda: *scoffs* FINALLY, someone NOTICED! after all these years of brunette, ****brunette, ****brunette...i finally get someone who notices. THANK THE GODDESSES!  
**

TRAINING

Zelda walked over from her pink canopy bed to the large stereo in her room and switched it off.

"Zelda, no!" Zaria, her twin, leaped up from her bed and hit the button so hard Zelda thought her finger would go right through the stereo itself.

"Why on _earth_ would you turn that off when I was listening to it? I _love _that song! I was _listening_ to that!" Zaria screeched,

Zelda sighed. "Because, dear sister, I _hate_ that song with the heat and passion of a thousand suns." She said calmly,

"You read too much Shakespeare." Zaria mumbled and turned up the volume.

"Oh, no you don't. I will _not_ listen to another moment of whatever the heck that is." She narrowed her eyes at the stereo and made a noise of disgust.

"Just because _you_ like that classical junk doesn't mean _I_ have to listen to it." Zaria snapped icily,

"Are you _kidding?_ I absolutely _hate_ classical! I just like Taylor Swift and Black Eyed Peas and the All-American Rejects a little more than-" she stared at the cover of the CD that was currently playing and sniffed. "_M2M_."

"Yea, well _I_ like _M2M _andthat's my CD so I think I can play it." Zaria pushed the power button.

"On what planet?" Zelda spat, pushing the button,

"THIS ONE!" Zaria yelled at the top of her lungs, throwing an All-American Rejects CD on the floor and stepping on it,

"ohhh," Zelda chuckled, "You shouldn't have done _that_!" She snatched the M2M CD from the stereo and snapped into pieces in her hands.

"_ZELDA!_ I HATE YOU! THAT WAS MY FAVORITE SONG!" Zaria fell to the ground, clutching the pieces of what _used_ to be a CD.

"HA! That's what you said about _time of dying_ when I accidentally dropped it." She snickered, remembering the moment.

"yes, dear sister, that was most _definitely_ an _accident._" Zaria said dryly, narrowing her eyes,

"Yes, well, fun is fun," she got a brief look from Zaria that questioned this statement, "but I have to get to… erm… work now. Goodbye! Have fun! Keep away from my possessions!" with a quick wave of the hand, Zelda headed off to the cupcake shop.

"why hello, Zelda dear!" Zelda's boss, Mrs. Talon (A/N: listen. I have _no_ idea what Talon's / Malon's last name is, so I'm just going to make it Talon. NO FLAMES!) said with extra exaggeration on the _O_.

"have you met our new employee, Link?"

Zelda grunted. 'A new employee? _Ugh_. I have to train him, I bet. _Thanks a lot, Mrs. Talon!_'

"Why no, Mrs. Talon. I had no _idea_ there would be another annoyan- I mean employee that we added to this _fine _establishment." She tried to mock Mrs. Talon's formality, only to fail miserably.

"Why yesss, deary! Oh, you will just _love_ him! Oh he is the _sweetest_ thing! And so hard-working! Oh…" She drabbled on about him, taking much more time than was necessary. But Zelda was being paid by the hour, so she just smiled and nodded, smiled and nodded.

**(LINK'S P.O.V.)**

I walked into the kitchen of _frosting_, the cupcake shop I worked at, and cursed myself.

There sat the most beautiful girl I had ever seen, taking orders and wrapping up boxes.

She had blonde hair, blueish-gray eyes, and the most amazing smile. I felt myself drifting into her beauty, being lifted out of my surroundings. Everything faded except her and me.

She was wearing black skinny-jeans, layered tank tops, and gladiator sandals. (A/N: I know a boy would never in a MILLION years notice this stuff, but I wanted to explain her. And trust me, he is SMITTEN with her. You'll see.) She looked over at me, and started to walk towards me. I groaned. I knew I shouldn't have worn cargo shorts today.(A/N. again, I KNOW. Boys are to immature to notice these things. DON'T JUDGE ME, WORLD!)

"Hi, you must be Link. I'm Zelda. I will be training you from now on, until you get the hang of things, and you'll just have to follow me around." She laughed the most amazing laugh, and my stomach twisted in knots.

"And hey," She said, "You are kinda cute." Hallelujah.

**(ZELDA'S P.O.V)**

To be honest, I was expecting some stringy, brown-haired emo kid who didn't give anything to be there, but what I got amazed me. Maybe training wouldn't be so boring after all….


	2. Faints, Elixers, and Guys with Hammers

**Disclaimer-**

**I do not own LoZ. Nope, not even in my dreams.**

**Link: Oh you so dream about it, Buggy.**

**Zelda: The boy has a point, Buggy!**

**Link: * Flustered * hi Zelda…**

**Zelda: Oh hey, link.**

**Me: He has a MAJOR crush on you, Zellie!**

**Link: WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT? THAT IS PRIVATE! I HATE YOU! * Storms out of room ***

**Me: he. He he. **_**Was **_**private.**

**Zelda: * blushes * really?**

**Me: yup. Now go find him and tell him to get in the story. NOW, ZELLIE!**

**Zelda: Yeesh, ok….**

**So there you have it.**

**(LINK'S P.O.V.)**

Training that day was… interesting. I couldn't take my eyes off of Zelda, and that held to be problematic when Mrs. Talon asked me to refill the piping bags. (A/N: those are the thingies people use to squirt icing onto cupcakes and cakes and all, in case you didn't know.)

Anyway, while I was intensely staring at Zelda, I noticed a strange guy in the line. He was staring at the cash register, and my instincts kicked in.

**(ZELDA'S P.O.V.)**

The next couple of seconds were all a blur. First a guy in a black hoodie and jeans came up, hammer in hand (unnoticed somehow by the person at the desk, Malon), and smashed the cash register open, grabbing over the countertop aimlessly, snatching money.

Then Link, thank the goddesses, rushed up, ripped the money out of the guy's hand, and punched him right in the mouth. I felt a sudden need for popcorn and sprite, as I felt I was watching a movie.

Staggered yet undeterred, said criminal rushed up and tried to punch Link in the gut. Luckily, one of our chefs, Mido, rushed in with a kitchen knife. Even though I had known Mido for a long time, and I was confident that he had _no_ idea how to do anything with that knife, I cowered away from it as if it was pointed at me. I could only imagine how our little suspect felt at that point.

He stared at it for a moment, then quickly sped out through the door before I had time to scream and faint. Luckily, since this, in my book, was a traumatizing event, I had _plenty_ of time to do _that_ later.

And so I did.

**(LINK'S P.O.V)**

Well, that was unexpected.

What a great way to welcome me to the business.

'Nice to meet you! Here, for your first test in baking, sucker-punch a random thief _with a hammer_, and catch one of our employees when she suddenly screams and faints. When can you start?'

After the whole event, everyone walked around like it was a normal day, except for about two hours later, when I heard a scream coming from the kitchen. I rushed in, afraid Malon had set the sink on fire (if anyone could've done _that_ it was Malon, trust me.), but only to find the limp body of Zelda lying on the tiled floor.

"What the-" I was about to finish my sentence when I was interrupted by Mrs. Talon bursting into the room.

"_Oh my_!" I couldn't help but notice her exaggeration on the _O_. "What happened here? Why is one of my best employees on the floor?_ And why is the blender running? It has nothing in it!"_ I was surprised at how she handled the situation, as if the blender were much more important than the collapsed person on the floor.

"W-we don't know, b-boss! Sh-sh-she just f-fell onto the f-floor!" Malon stammered, shaking. I was afraid _she_ would faint on us, too.

"Well, desperate times call for desperate measures, I suppose," Mrs. Talon sighed. "Mido, bring out the _Elixer_." She sounded pained, as if she was burying Zelda's grave.

"What's _the Elixer_?" I asked, worried,

No answer.

I started to get angry. "Will someone _please_ tell me what the stupid elixir is?" I was almost yelling by that point, trying to control myself. I didn't want to get fired on my first day.

Mido finally spoke up. "Well, it's a kind of… potion-type thingy that we use to bring people back to, Link. It's nasty stuff. So much liquor… Especially for someone under-aged. I don't know how it'll turn out…" His voice trailed off, and he was shaking.

"What do you mean?" My voice cracked, and I had to remind myself. '_Remember, buddy, this is only your first day! You don't know this girl! Don't get so worked up! She'll be fine…' _I was trying to convince myself of this, but it didn't work.

Mido brought out the Elixer, and it was time to work.

**I know, too short. Im sorry. First fanfic. No flames. Bye.**


End file.
